The present invention generally relates to a package for displaying a plurality of items.
Display packages of various types and configurations are well known in the art and are employed widely in the merchandising field for the display of a given product. Generally, such display packages are preformed closures such as blister or clamshell packages comprised of a substantially transparent polymeric material which allows the product to be viewed by the prospective consumer, and may take a number of forms or shapes depending upon the product to be sold. The package may be generally sealed to protect the items, maintain sanitary condition of the item and/or prevent damage during shipping and storage.
The prior art discloses various display packages. A package for a plurality of elongated swab type applicators is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,375. Each of the swab applicators is held in a separate sealed compartment and can be removed individually for use by removing the seal. However, this is not shown in a labeled form and as a display package. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,684 discloses a compact package for syringes and catheters. A similar arrangement of packaged items also is shown in U.S. Des. 306,404. Improvements, however, can be made to these packages to increase their sustainability. The U.S. Patent Application 2006/0278561 discloses a display package for a group of coloration sticks for coloring wood and furniture. These are each in separate compartments of a two section display package with the sections connected by a hinge. This display package also has an aperture on an upper end so that it can be suspended from a prong by the merchant. However, it uses excess packaging material and is not shown in a labeled form. An unlabeled display package for a plurality of products, each in a separate compartment, is shown in U.S. Design Pat. 196,988. Two levels of separate product compartments, apparently for batteries, are shown. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,622 discloses a battery display package for four batteries. This display package can be arranged for sale on a shelf or it can be suspended from a prong. However, it has a relatively large bulbous shape which limits the number of the packages that can be held on a prong at the point of sale. It also has a relatively large billboard type of label area which increases the amount of packaging material.
It would be desirable to provide a novel display package of high sustainability and which also maximizes the number of the display packages that can be held on the prongs of a point of sale rack. This is accomplished in the display package of the present invention